


[ Ｐｒｅｔｔｙ Ｄａｎｃｅｒ ]

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Jυѕт α lιттle, ѕιмple ғαɴ ғιcтιoɴ тнroυɢн тнe perѕpecтιve oғ Mαrιoɴeттe, тнe odd αɴd мyѕтerιoυѕ αɴιмαтroɴιc oғ Freddy Fαzвeαr'ѕ Pιzzerια! Eɴjoy. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Ｐｒｅｔｔｙ Ｄａｎｃｅｒ ]

Beαυтy, ɢrαce, α preттy ғαce. All тнe тнιɴɢѕ α dαɴcer ɴeedѕ.

 

My life has been filled with things neither above nor below the black and white spectrum of 'ordinary'. I came from a rather soft generation, nothing bad ever happened in my town. Well, not until that damned pizzeria showed up. I guess I should skip to the basics for now, and tell you just how I got here.

My name is Eric, or I suppose I should say 'was'. My mother put me in dance from the moment I could stand, and I wound up getting pretty good at it. Though, it was the one thing I hated most. I never took things seriously, especially when it came to dance. My mother often scolded me for it, but all I wanted was to hang out with my friends, who were having fun. They acted like regular boys, skateboarding, skipping classes and playing video games until the sun came up. But then there was me, the boy taking dance classes every Wednesday and wearing things far too tight for my own good. I wound up hating my mom for making me so different.

I remember the pizzeria first being built, and everyone was so excited. All my friends were counting down the days to see these 'New faces of fun!'. I didn't understand the appeal until I actually went, but by then I was hooked. The characters were fun, they interacted with us children specifically, and they even gave out treats. Freddy gave us cake one time. All the kids at my school, including myself, had gone nearly every weekend. It became home for us, for such a dreadful town, this was our escape.

My best friend's birthday was coming up during the heat of the summer, and legitimately everyone was invited, even me. It was exciting, they even said there would be a new animatronic on display by the time his birthday party happened. I was only hoping it'd be something different than the animals. They were nice but... animals got so boring after a while, if that makes sense. The only new thing we had seen was that gold bear who sang to us sometimes, but he was so shy and hardly ever came out. Of my endless times going there, I only saw it twice. But nevertheless, I got what I asked for. Much, much more.

The day of the party came and everyone was showing up early. Riley had a table full of present, and not even 30 minutes had gone into the beginning of his party. He laughed, talked to the animatronics some, and ate cake until we felt ill. The parents even started having a little party of their own, talking about things we didn't understand. At the time, I didn't even notice the new animatronic that had been set up near the wall. I only finally realized when a little twinkling noise came from the speakers, and everyone grew silent. Eyes gazed over to this tall, thin being that began to move to the rhythm. Admittedly, it was so pretty. The way its small legs moved like a ballerina- it reminded me of myself. It danced and frolicked around, strings pulling to make it raise higher as if it were jumping. I laughed a little, it was cute.

By that time, I hadn't registered that a man had come to my table of friends, dressed up like one of the workers. He smiled, gross gaping teeth making us cringe at the sight. But, he had explained to us that there were some other animatronics in the back that had yet to been seen by anyone else. This captured our attention, what new things could they have? He told us to come with him, a total of about 6 at the time following. I found it odd that this place he was taking us to had been a far stretch from where the party was happening, but I was willing for a little entertainment. He opened this creaking door, and he stepped in, cupping his mouth and nose while doing so. We came in, and this awful smell instantly smacked us in the face. Before long, we all dropped like flies. I fell on my head, and knocked myself out without knowing. 

It turned out he lured us into the room to gas us and eventually kill us. No one knew a serial killer had been roaming the town for 2 weeks waiting for the perfect moment to strike a few kills. But, here we were, being dragged into a cramped room full of animatronic parts. I slept peacefully for what seemed like forever, until I woke just enough to smell the same pungent air invading my nose. My head was aching, and I felt weak all over, though I peeked my eyes open. Whatever he was doing, I wish I would have kept my eyes closed. My-- My best friend was missing among the pile of children near me. I saw him violently pushing and prodding with this animatronic that resembled Chica so much, though her features were more robust and masculine than the pretty and feminine one outside. Red was oozing from the little crevice in its back, even more oozing form the open joints around it. I passed back out before I could see what he was doing next. 

I, along with my 5 other friends, died that day. For the ones big enough, he hid their bodies in the hollow animatronics spared in the room. As for me and Riley, we were dumped away, but our souls stayed there. He had done that one purpose. No one ever found our bodies, I'm still so shocked to hear that the staff, of all people, kept it hidden when they saw blood dripping from the animatronics. He wanted us to suffer forever by getting graves above the dirt our bodies deserved to get rest in. My soul wound up sticking to Marionette, that little dancer from hours earlier, and Riley made his permanent home in Balloon Boy. What irony...

I'm forever stuck to the thing I hated most. And I'm praised for it, I get pictures drawn of me, and the children dance with me too. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun, to a degree. The strings guide me as I try to make the kids happy. I'm hugged far more often than I'd like to be, but that's part of my job. I'm just glad to see that they enjoy themselves, they aren't sad or upset. They're making memories that'll last a lifetime.

I wear all black, with white stripes over my arms and legs. On my face is a painted smile and blush, mime makeup to top off the 'puppet' aesthetic. I dance and I jump, I fall over and I spin around. I say hello to the man behind the desk each night a little too often.  
I am  
Marionette.


End file.
